<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Heroes by DarkShadowRin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28215594">Heroes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkShadowRin/pseuds/DarkShadowRin'>DarkShadowRin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Timna Drake [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, Red Robin (Comics), Robin (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gen, Light Angst, Male-Female Friendship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:21:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,129</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28215594</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkShadowRin/pseuds/DarkShadowRin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ives."</p>
<p>Sebastian turns to the one and only Timna Drake, hunched over her phone on his couch and licking her fingers of the butter from the popcorn.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tim Drake &amp; Sebastian Ives</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Timna Drake [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057688</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Heroes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Ives."</p>
<p>Sebastian turns to the one and only Timna Drake, hunched over her phone on his couch and licking her fingers of the butter from the popcorn.</p>
<p>"Yeah?"</p>
<p>"You're not playing."</p>
<p>Sebastian blinks and looks down at his own phone and his stationary avatar.</p>
<p>"Oh."</p>
<p>Now Tim looks concerned, even setting aside her phone and picking at the hem of her sports shirt with the grunge torn sleeves -which he still thinks is stupid-, "Ives, is something wrong?"</p>
<p>"What? No. You act as if you don't space out sometimes." He rolls his eyes and pointedly resumes playing.</p>
<p>"Riiight..." She doesn't even pretend to believe him, but she doesn't pursue it.</p>
<p>Which he's not fooled by. Tim is the definition of a dog with a bone when she spots any sort of mystery.</p>
<p>Her seeming inability to let sleeping dogs lie is gonna get her in deep trouble eventually, it's just a matter of time. But the girl's too curious for her own good.</p>
<p>And, unfortunately, with the smarts to back it up.</p>
<p>"You know, I heard of some people starting a campaign, you want us to join? If you do, we can use my house to get together."</p>
<p>"Your parents not around again?" Ives tried not to let his feelings on that carry in his tone. He fails.</p>
<p>Tim blinks at him, "Yeah. Another dig, and then they're going to organize something in a branch in Australia."</p>
<p>"They just leave you. In Gotham." Where you've been kidnapped twice already.</p>
<p>Where you can skate around the streets of Gotham where kids like you shouldn't really be left alone unsupervised.</p>
<p>If it's any other city, it might be a bit better. But it's not, and even his mother worries about her. Especially since Tim has this thing with authority figures where she thinks that if she can get away with something without being found out, then it's fine.</p>
<p>Tim once recounted to him about being grounded once when she's found with mud in her hair, her gadgets and toys confiscated, before her parents then promptly forgot about the grounding barely a few hours after and she just takes back her things from their desk. Sebastian thinks that it explains a lot about Tim.</p>
<p>Tim raise an eyebrow, "Classic rich kid childhood. You see it in TV all the time. Don't think about it too much."</p>
<p>She's not wrong and Sebastian doesn't really want to sound as if he's rubbing something in her face so he reach at another bowl of Dorritos.</p>
<p>Though he hopes she never becomes a supervillain like those other 'neglected rich kids' trope in movies. Not only does Sebastian not want to be a part of anyone's origin story, he thinks Tim would be a very scary villain.</p>
<p>Mainly because she knows a lot of embarrassing stuff about him so he's definitely not gonna be the one fighting her.</p>
<p>"Where'd you meet them?"</p>
<p>Tim pause then contemplates him.</p>
<p>"..... saw Robin stop him from jumping."</p>
<p>"... oh."</p>
<p>They finish side quests in silence.</p>
<p>"I really like the customization of the game, but the plot sucks and is kinda bland." he tells her.</p>
<p>Tim stretch her legs to a perfect point, a skill picked up from childhood ballet, "Yeah. We can think of something better than this. Ever think on going into programming?"</p>
<p>"Mhm."</p>
<p>Tim stares at him so he shifts uncomfortably and, predictably, her eyes snap away.</p>
<p>"Everyone is a hero of their own story," Sebastian starts after another long, and less comfortable, silence, doing a slash run with the sword his character equips as Tim picks up their loot, "but we've got different genres. Mine's probably slice of life, though. But like, the boring standard type. What's yours?"</p>
<p>"I don't know. And I don't think you're boring Ives." She says absently, directing her avatar to trade with some other random player.</p>
<p>"I didn't say I am, just my life. But I actually like it just the way it is."</p>
<p>"But you live in Gotham. There's not a boring day in this city."</p>
<p>"Gotham is an angst city."</p>
<p>"Yeah."</p>
<p>"So that's why it's a good thing my life's boring."</p>
<p>"... yeah." Tim turns in their items to the NPC and receive their reward, "Say. If, hypothetically, you do something to make your life not boring. In this city. But it helps someone. You'll help a lot of people. Do you think it's stupid?"</p>
<p>He glance at her, "Do I think it's tempting fate? Yes. Heroes are always made from tragedy."</p>
<p>Tim frowns at him doubtfully, "Really? I don't think so."</p>
<p>"Yeah, they are."</p>
<p>"People shouldn't need to lose someone or to get hurt before they help others. Because they're safe, and not hurting, and can help, that's why they should help." It's such a Tim thing to say he can't help but smile.</p>
<p>"The whole privileged thing. Well, I guess, yeah. But there's still tragedy. Maybe not theirs, right? But someone's." </p>
<p>"..... Yeah. So it's good if we someday get a world where heroes aren't needed, right?"</p>
<p>"Yeah."</p>
<p>".... It's impossible." And she sounds so troubled Sebastian feels the ache in his bones.</p>
<p>"Yeah."</p>
<p>"Even if all beings stop doing evil things, which is unlikely with the vastness of the universe and the diversity of its occupants and respective cultures, we can't absolutely eliminate sickness and accidents. There will always be heroes." she muse, swiping through her potions.</p>
<p>"... yeah." He examines her hair.</p>
<p>He remembers being able to braid it just a few months ago. And it's never gone past her shoulder blades but it's incredibly short now.</p>
<p>Tim pins it with rows of rainbow clips and bobby pins and he thinks it must be so much work in the morning.</p>
<p>"Hey, Ives. Let's trade. I've got this staff you'd like, I want the sword."</p>
<p>"No way."</p>
<p>"But it's a pretty good staff with plus fifty in intelligence."</p>
<p>"You use it then."</p>
<p>"Jerk. I gave you that bow, come on."</p>
<p>"Yeah, I am. And you can have these boots but the sword's mine."</p>
<p>"You suck."</p>
<p>"Whatever. We're a team anyways, my strength is yours, and yours is mine."</p>
<p>"Exactly. Let's swap. That's a dragon's sword and I'm a Drake, it fits me better."</p>
<p>"You and your dragons and birds. Besides, isn't a drake a duck. You're a duck, Tim."</p>
<p>She snorts and he raise his arm to block the pillow that flies at him. And because of course fair is fair, he tries to return the favour and they devolve into a pillow fight. But like, less giggly and cute than the ones on TV. </p>
<p>Sebastian sniggers like a pug and Tim leaps at his back to press a pillow into his face, the both of them cackling breathlessly when they collapse, hissing 'shut up's as the person living below him scream something.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>